


Rift

by FancyTragedyCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTragedyCat/pseuds/FancyTragedyCat
Summary: There is a beginning. There is an end.





	Rift

It was … dark. That was the only way to describe it. The strange feeling surrounding him. The blank, empty space around him seemed devoid of anything other than himself. Yet, at the same time, it felt as if he was the Void. His consciousness felt as if it was spread out across the vast, endless space. He could feel himself moving if he tried, but he could not see himself moving. It was as if he was nothing more than a simple thought, floating around mindlessly as the Darkness continued forward, having ceased to end so far. 

‘What am I?’ He thought. ‘Who am I?’ He had no memory of anything before the Darkness. All he had yet to see was the Void. No names came to mind when he tried to remember them. No matter how hard he thought about it, no matter what he tried, his mind was nothing more than a blank slate. So he drifted. He contemplated passing thoughts as they came to mind. He was clueless as to how much time had passed. There was no way of knowing. The cycle repeated, on and on and on again. After all, what else was there to do? 

At first, when he had begun wandering aimlessly throughout the Void, he had sought out signs of any other life forms besides himself, but his search bore no fruits. He was alone. He had been alone for as long as he could remember. Nothing had ever changed, other than his thoughts. But even they soon became dull as well. 

It soon became a meaningless existence for him. His fleeting thoughts did nothing to satisfy him; for what could they do when the true problem was loneliness. While he had no physical being, there was still the unbearable ache in him. It never ceased, and only seemed to grow stronger as he carried on traversing the nothingness before him. 

Sometimes he wondered just how long it would continue. The fleeting thoughts, the endless Void, the cruel nothingness. His existence held no meaning whatsoever, and that was the one thing, that despite endless contemplations, he could never truly understand. The ache, while agonizing, was likely the only thing keeping his sanity intact. That is until he heard the sound of faint, thunderous drums beating vigorously and a melody being played out; as wild and erratic as a thunderstorm, yet at the same time harmonious and joyful as he drank in every second if it. 

But this is not what had at last changed; not what had garnered his attention away from his thoughts. No. The clamor could still be heard, echoing throughout the vast expanse. It seemed to be coming from all around him. He let his senses pour out, searching desperately for what he hoped would be his salvation.

He could not lose whatever had caused it. Those beautiful, wondrous sounds had eased the ache in his heart after so long. He knew what it was immediately, despite never having seen it, not yet anyway. 

It was the sound of life.


End file.
